Extra Credit
by intothelight001
Summary: Akira and Sadayo share an intimate moment on Valentine's Day, complete with all the awkwardness of a first time and the fluff of a very in-love couple.


"Hey, where the hell is 'Rebirth'?" Coming soonish, I swear. I've just been, _ahem,_ sidetracked by a few other projects and distractions. Anyways, while I can't say definitively who best girl is in Persona 5, I can say that Kawakami is pretty damn close. So, I was inspired to write this after finishing the game and seeing just how great she was. Enjoy and don't forget to do all that stuff that every writer begs you to do when you're done reading.

* * *

Akira Kurusu let out a content breath as Sadayo Kawakami laid her head against his shoulder. After the stress of the past few months, it was nice to have a pleasant evening with the woman he loved. The low light and warm color pallet of Leblanc made for the perfect setting to a quiet Valentine's Day. Below her bangs, Sadayo's face colored slightly as she broke the momentary silence.

"Tonight, you're going to listen to my needs. And I'm not going to let you be lazy about it…" Her words hung in the air. Akira's brain momentarily shut down as he processed exactly what his teacher-turned-lover said.

' _She couldn't mean, could she?'_ His face tinted a shade of red much darker than Sadayo's. True they had been dating since September, but aside from some heavy petting sessions, they had never taken that final step. Akira was still in high school, and while it wasn't technically illegal, he had assumed that nothing would happen as long as he was her student.

While his brain struggled to work, Sadayo took a quick glance up. Upon seeing the look on her boyfriend's face, she couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle. "I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered before," turning in her seat, she whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin. "it's really quite cute, master."

Akira was sure he was going to pass out from how high his blood pressure was spiking. This woman was tripping every switch and sending his body into overdrive. His nervous mind was fighting with raging hormones. He slowly turned his head to face her. Sadayo gave him a pretty smile before closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Muscle memory kicked in and Akira soon found himself kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wiggled around to get in his lap – only getting so far as to straddle one leg.

The kiss quickly deepened and Akira found his mouth opened by a foreign invader. His normally submissive maid was on the offense tonight and the boy was powerless against her ministrations. One of her hands caressed his face while the other reached around and under his apron and shirt, gently rubbing against Akira's midsection. A few quiet moans escaped from her throat as she shared the passion.

A few moments later Sadayo slowly broke away from her lover, a small trail of saliva the only remainder of their heavy make out. "Does that sound agreeable to you, master?" She asked him quietly. Akira nodded, rather his head fidgeted in an up and down direction, and the two stood up. Akira discarded his Leblanc apron and moved their dishes to the sink; he could clean them later. Making sure that the door was locked and the sign showed they were closed, he led his teacher upstairs to his makeshift room. The lovers kicked off their shoes before Sadayo reinitiated their kissing. Slowly the two stepped back to Akira's bed. When the boy's shins met the frame, Sadayo gently pushed him down onto the mattress before following him down. The maid straddled her master, he hair framing her face as she looked down at him. "Let's get rid of these." She said as she tugged Akira's glasses off of his face, folding them up before laying them on the floor to the side of the bed.

Looking back at her lover, Sadayo's breath momentarily hitched. She had forgotten how handsome his face was when unobscured by his glass. And with the hazy, star-struck eyes Akira was giving her, his mind still half delirious from their kissing, he was even more of a heartthrob. "It's really isn't fair how stimulating this face is." She murmured before lowering her lips onto his again.

As the two locked lips, Akira's hands shifted between resting on his teacher's sides and cupping her face. Meanwhile, Sadayo's fingers edged her student's shirt up. Her nails lightly brushed along his sides as she pushed the fabric further and further up. Feeling what she was doing, Akira arched his back slightly, trying to ease her task. This had the unintended side effect of pushing his pelvis into hers, and the pair let out a set of quiet breaths at the stimulation.

Breaking off the kiss, Sadayo lifted Akira's shirt the rest of the way off, casually tossing it to the side. "Mhm," she let out a satisfied moan, enjoying the semi-nakedness of her boyfriend. "I'll never get tired of this sight either." She ran her hands across his exposed chest as she dove down for another kiss. Akira met her halfway, pushing himself up into a sitting positon as their mouths met. In between kisses Akira slipped his teacher's shirt off as well, throwing it to the side along with his. Sadayo's face colored with a light blush at the exposure.

Her master took a moment to appreciate the lacy black bra she wore underneath before moving his mouth to her neck, kissing licking and sucking around her pulse. Sadayo sighed in content at his ministrations and craned her neck to the side to give him easier access. It wasn't long until Akira had moved on from her neck, kissing along her jawline and up to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, then lightly ran his tongue along the edge of her ear. When Sadayo let out another moan, Akira whispered in her ear. "My maid is really too cute for her own good."

Sadayo's blush deepened, and she darted her eyes to the bed in embarrassment. "You shouldn't say thing like that unless you're willing to take responsibility." She whispered out. Akira smirked devilishly at her comment. Scooting back to make some room, the boy laid his lover down. He fumbled around her waist for a moment before finding the zipper to her denim skirt and sliding it down. His eyes took on a sinful look of their own as he saw the matching pair of black lace she wore underneath.

Sadayo's body grew hot with embarrassment as Akira took in the view. He had only seen her in this state of undress once or twice before, so she still felt a little uncomfortable with her body; due in no small part to the age difference between the two. "Well, say something." She whispered after a moment.

"You're lovely." Akira said simply, looking down at her with a loving gaze. The woman underneath him blushed, but couldn't hold back the warm smile that covered her face. Raising her arms to him and parting her legs, Sadayo brought Akira in for another kiss. Passion slowly bubbled between the two as they shared in the intimate moment.

Sadayo hooked a leg around Akira's waist before flipping him over, placing herself on top. She gave him a sly smirk as she lowered herself down his body. Akira's momentary swagger turned back into pure embarrassment at what his lover was about to do. Right before Sadayo could unbutton his slacks Akira caught her hand. She looked at him with a quizzical look, one eyebrow arched.

"It's just… well…" Akira stammered, trying to find the words as his eyes shifted in every direction. "Uhm… the truth is, I've never done something like this before." He finally admitted, eyes turned down and trying his best not to look at her. He desperately didn't want to disappoint his lover, so his lack of experience was a major source of anxiety.

Sadayo smiled in understanding. Crawling back up to him, she gave the boy a gentle kiss. When their lips parted, she whispered to him. "Just let this maid service her master. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Akira slowly nodded, letting his teacher take the lead.

Returning to her previous position between his legs, Sadayo once again went to pull his pants off, taking his undergarments along with them in one tug. Despite his nervousness, Akira's arousal was evident as it sprang forth freed from the confines of his pants. Sadayo gazed upon it with a mixture of love and lust. "I think I can have plenty of fun with this." She remarked as she wrapped a hand around his erection, giving the shaft a few light strokes. Akira groaned at the stimulation, head rolling back.

"Do you like that, master?" Sadayo asked, brushing her thumb across the tip. Akira gasped out a 'yes' as she teased him. "Well then, how about if I do this?" Akira's breath became even more raged when he felt the wetness of her tongue graze upon the base of his shaft, slowly licking its way up to his tip. Upon reaching her destination, she swirled her tongue around the head, causing Akira's panting to turn into a full-on groan.

"If you keep on making those sounds for me I won't be able to help myself." Sadayo teased her student as she serviced him. She brought a hand from its resting position on Akira's thigh to gently grip the base of his cock, slowly stroking it. Next, she gave the tip a gentle kiss before enveloping it in her mouth. Akira's fists clenched as he tried to stay focused and not immediately explode. As Akira fought against the mounting pleasure, Sadayo moved to take more of him into her mouth. Her hand began stroking less and less as her mouth moved further down his shaft. When she found an amount that she could comfortably take in, she began bobbing up and down his length, slowly at first but with a steadily mounting speed. Her hand stopped stroking and instead kept his cock steady as she serviced it with her moth.

Akira's hand slapped over his closed eyes as he basked in the sensation. Sadayo's mouth was delivering pleasure on a level he had never experienced before. Before he realized it, he reached his peak. "Wait Sadayo I'm gonna-"

Sadayo's eyes widened slightly as she felt his cum pour into her mouth. Unprepared for the flood, she coughed as she pulled away from his length, the remainder of his release shot into the air before falling onto his waist and bed. She blinked in shock, not expecting the suddenness of his orgasm. Akira looked down in shame. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Sadayo just shook her head.

"Stop being so hard on yourself," she replied. Getting off of his bed, she went to grab a towel. "If anything, I should take it as a compliment to my skills." Sadayo gave him a wink as she returned, cleaning up the aftermath of his release. When she was finished, she tossed the towel to the side and crawled into bed beside him. "Besides, a boy your age? You should be ready to go again in a few minutes anyways."

She gave him a quick kiss then continued. "In the meantime, I think it's high time you pay attention to my needs," another kiss. "That is, if you're up to it?" Akira's eyes fluttered open and he gave her a nod. While he was still embarrassed and a bit ashamed, he wanted to please her. Getting up on all fours as Sadayo scooted up against the wall behind his futon, Akira harnessed every source of knowledge he had on pleasing a woman – mostly coming from magazines and the occasional video online – and began.

Giving his lover a deep kiss as a start, Akira soon moved southwards. He trailed kisses and nibbles down her jaw, neck, and color as he ventured. His first obstacle came in the form of Sadayo's bra. Akira fumbled with it for a moment, trying to figure out how the clasp worked, before a second set of hands moved his over and undid the clip. Looking up, he saw Sadayo giving him an innocent smile. He mumbled a thank you, then moved to take the garment off.

To her credit, Sadayo managed to stay fairly calm. Akira was nervous enough, she didn't need to let her own embarrassment over finally baring herself to him adding onto the situation. But when she finally felt the open air hit her breasts, she couldn't help but color. "W-well?" She asked, wanting approval.

"Beautiful." Was all Akira mumbled as he discarded her bra. Apprehensively, he brought a hand towards her chest, hesitating for a moment before touching the exposed flesh. Sadayo mewled at the touch, encouraging him to continue. Akira palmed her tit with his hand before brushing over the areola with his thumb. An arm snuck around his head and suddenly Akira felt himself being pushed into her chest. Akira looked up puzzled but found Sadayo's eyes closed as she took in the feeling of her lover touching her.

Taking her action as a signal, Akira opened his mouth and began lavishing the tit he wasn't touching, gently licking, nibbling, and sucking the areola. Sadayo let out an approving moan at his ministrations, causing Akira to internally sigh. At least he seemed to be doing something right.

Eventually, however, he had to move on. Releasing his mouth's hold on her breast with an audible pop, Akira moved down the smooth expanse of her stomach, leaving kisses and love bites the entire way. When he reached her pelvis, he hesitated briefly. After he removed her panties, there would be no barriers between the two. Taking in a breath, Akira laid a few soft kisses just above the hem as he slid them down. Tugging them off of her feet and discarding them to lay with the rest of their clothes, Akira rose up to take in the nakedness of his lover.

"Uhm, I didn't know what you like as far as grooming goes so I just trimmed it up." Sadayo blushed brightly in embarrassment, referencing the small patch of groomed pubic hair just above her sex. Akira smiled softly at her.

"I'll say it as many times as I have to," he began as he lowered himself back down. "You're beautiful, simply beautiful."

"G-good. That's good then." Sadayo stammered. Akira gently parted her legs, marveling at her glistening core. Slowly, he brought a hand up to her lips, rubbing them softly with the pads of his fingers. Having no prior experience, Akira could only experiment and hope that the sounds his lover made would cue him into what was good and what wasn't. Luckily, Sadayo didn't disappoint on that front as she pushed into his gentle touch, hips bucking in approval.

Emboldened, Akira moved his fingers up to her clit, brushing the jewel with his thumb. Again, Sadayo rewarded him with a purr. Akira continued experimenting, kissing and lavishing her thighs as he ran his fingers along her folds.

"U-use your mouth," Sadayo mumbled between moans. Akira looked up curiously at his teacher, her eyes hazy and face flush. "Umm, please."

Nodding, Akira brought his face to her entrance. Running his tongue along her folds, he pulled back momentarily. While the taste wasn't nearly as amazing as some of his reading material had made it out to be, it wasn't anything disagreeable. With that in mind he went back in, this time his tongue finding her nub and latching onto it. His lips sealed around her clit and he gave it a gentle suck, earning a pretty moan out of Sadayo.

Emboldened, Akira caught the bud between his teeth, gently swatting his tongue across it. Meanwhile, he brought one hand back up to her lips, gently brushing against the folds as he probed for an entrance. Sadayo clutched a hand to her chest as she fell into the pleasure her student provided her. Her other hand curled itself into his hair and gently pushed his face further into her.

"Oh God, Akira, that feels so good." She let out as he worked against her. Finally finding the hole he was probing for, Akira gently inserted a finger. Sadayo's hips bucked at the sensation, urging him to continue. Having inserted the digit as far as it could go, Akira slowly withdrew it before plunging back in. Continuing the process, his finger slowly and methodically pistoned into her.

"Mhhmmm, Akira, please. Keep going." Sadayo moaned out, head thrown back in a pleasure filled haze. Upon his next withdrawal of his finger, he inserted a second, picking up the pace as his mouth continued to worship her pearl.

The mounting pressure soon became too much for the woman to bear. "Oh Akira, I'm gonna cum!" Sadayo cried out as the waves overtook her. Akira pulled back and looked on in marvel at the state his lover was in. Her hips shaking and chest heaving, Sadayo was the picture of beauty. Bringing himself back up to her, Akira gave Sadayo a quick peck. Her face was still clouded with post-orgasmic bliss and Akira was content to just take in the sight.

When she had enough mind to think again, Sadayo returned Akira's kiss with much more passion. The two made out for a while as Sadayo came back down from her pleasure high. "Please, Akira, I want you so bad." She mumbled in-between kisses.

If the time between cumming and then hadn't been enough for Akira to recover, Sadayo's words just then definitely were. His organ grew rigid again in anticipation. "Uhm, of course." He stammered.

"Let me take top?" She asked innocently. Akira shyly nodded again, rolling the two over so she could settle on top of him.

"Ah, is this okay?" He began, heat rising to his face. "I don't have any protection." He admitted in mild embarrassment.

"Do you think so little of your sensei to have not prepared for that?" Sadayo joked. "I'm already on the pill, we'll be fine." She wiggled her hips as her had moved his cock into position.

"Ready?" She asked. Akira shook his head, mind already going numb from the heat emanating from her core. A moment later the head of his tool penetrated her lips and the two gasped out at the sensation. Sadayo slowly lowered herself onto him. When their hips finally met, she moaned out. "So good."

Akira grunted himself. Though there wasn't a barrier, Sadayo was unbelievably tight. Not that he had anything to compare it to. "God, you feel amazing." He stammered out.

"Well geeze, way to make my comment feel inadequate." Sadayo teased, giving him a chaste kiss. "I'm glad that I'm good enough for you."

"More than good enough," Akira brought a hand up and stroked the side of her face lovingly. "I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

Nuzzling into his touch, Sadayo's heart soared at his compliment. "I bet you say that to all the pretty girls in your life." The twinkle in her eyes enough to tell him she was only teasing.

"Only the ones that dress up in maid outfits." He shot back, a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, so you wanted me to show up in costume, did you?" She ran her hands up and down his naked sides as they bantered.

"No," he shook his head, grabbing one of her hands and laying a light kiss on the back. "I much prefer the real Sadayo to her persona."

"Good answer," she replied, leaning down and capturing his lips. As they kissed, she began rolling her hips, shuddering as he moved within her. "Just for that, you deserve a reward." Positioning her hands on either side of his head, she began moving her hips up and down along his length.

Akira moaned out at the feeling of his length sliding along her walls. The pressure of them clenching down upon him was indescribable. With his few shreds of lucidity, he brought his hands to her hips, rocking his in time with her thrusts.

"Mhmm, don't get too eager, we have all night." Sadayo gently chided her lover, leaning in for another kiss.

"I just don't want you to have to do all the work." Akira replied, kissing her back.

"There'll be plenty of time for you to take charge, master," she winked at him. "For now, just enjoy." Akira relented, contenting himself with running his hands up and down her smooth body. Sadayo sighed at his touch, continuing her motions while slowly picking up some speed.

It wasn't long before her pace was enough to get the futon creaking, the sound coming in rhythm with the slapping of their flesh together. Neither person paid it any mind as their lust filled eyes focused solely on the other. Soon, Sadayo couldn't help herself, straightening her posture and bounding on Akira's cock with fervor.

"Oh, Mfff, Fuu." She moaned out between motions. Sadayo hadn't had sex in a long time, much less made love. The pleasure that Akira was making her feel was quickly overwhelming her. Her tits bounced in time with her motions, captivating Akira as he laid underneath her. His hands found their way to her ass, kneading the flesh before giving it a light smack.

Sadayo moaned out and leaned back further, catching herself on Akira's thighs as she rode him. As sinful and immoral as others may see this, she couldn't picture herself with anyone else. If there ever was a definition of true love, it was what she had with Akira.

Pushing herself back up, Sadayo fell down onto Akira's chest. Rolling them over, she gave the reigns to her lover. "Please, Akira," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his head. "Take me."

The boy nodded, leaning down on his forearms. He gave her a chaste kiss before withdrawing almost entirely from her, then plunging back in. The new angle their position afforded them caused his breath to hitch and her to cry out. As he built a tempo, he leaned down and gave Sadayo another sloppy kiss, struggling to keep contact amidst the motion of his thrusts.

"God, Akira, I love you so much." Sadayo whispered out. Akira grunted, increasing his tempo. This woman was going to break him with how earnest and lovely she was. She began bucking her hips in time with his, allowing him to reach ever so slightly further into her.

"Ravage me, Akira," she breathed into his ear, hands roaming up and down his back. "Make me yours."

"F-fuck." Was all Akira could manage as he plunged in and out of her. His breath became more and more ragged at the exercise. The slapping of their skin and shaking of his bed became more and more audible as his pace increased. A small puddle formed beneath their hips as evidence of their love making.

"Oh God, Akira, I'm so close." Sadayo moaned out, feeling that familiar pressure forming within her.

"Me too." Akira breathed. As much as he would love to continue on in this moment forever, he couldn't hold off his orgasm much longer.

"Cum with me, Akira, please." Sadayo's hands roamed up and down his back, his body her one anchor to reality.

"If you keep using that voice… I don't think I'll have a choice either way." Akira shuddered. The way she spoke to him compounded the pleasure he was feeling exponentially, bringing his release closer and closer.

"Mff, Ung, Akira I'm coming!" Sadayo moaned out. Feeling her walls clench around him, Akira followed suit.

"Ffffu, Me too." Akira groaned out, his seed spilling into her. Sadayo's legs locked around him, holding him in place as he emptied into her. Despite being the second time that night, it wasn't lacking in content. The two locked lips once more as they shared in orgasmic bliss.

Akira's body collapsed, barely holding himself on his forearms to keep his weight off of Sadayo. The two remained in that position for a moment, Sadayo's legs falling limply to the side. Akira slowly removed himself from inside of her and while she felt some loss, when he laid beside her and pulled her into a warm embrace, she couldn't say she was too disappointed.

The two laid side by side, basking in the aftermath of their making love. Akira lazily dragged the comforter over them, covering their nakedness from the cold February air.

"That was amazing," Sadayo spoke after a moment, snuggling into his chest. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," Akira replied, content to watch her as she laid by him. "I'm happy I didn't disappoint."

"Of course not, what would that say of me as a teacher if my student didn't excel?" She teased.

"That your student is a slow learner?" her lover shrugged.

"Dummy, have more confidence." Sadayo replied, a hand tracing random patterns along his chest.

"Sorry," he replied after a moment. "You were amazing too."

Sadayo smiled at the compliment, before a pang of guilt hit her. "Sorry I wasn't able to give you what you gave me."

Akira looked at her quizzically for a moment before understanding kicked in. He shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad at least one of us knew what we were doing. It made things a lot less awkward." Sadayo beamed. That's what she loved about him, how considerate and understanding he was. Though it did chip away at her ego that more often than not he was the mature one in the relationship, it paid off in spades on more than one occasion. Besides, the few moments that he did make himself vulnerable to her more than made up for it.

"You know," a devious smirk crossed her face as an idea came to her head. "I do still have one hole that I can give you my first time." Akira audibly laughed at that.

"I don't think I'd be able to get it up even if I wanted to," he admitted. "You really wore me out."

"Well it's something to look forward to then, make sure you keep coming back." She teased. Though admittedly, she herself doubted she had enough energy for another round anyways.

"Please, like I needed anymore reason," he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, cuddling in closer to her. "This right here? This is enough."

"Smooth, very smooth," Sadayo replied, though her blush showed the words were well appreciated. "Hey, happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, happy Valentine's Day."

 _Fin._


End file.
